warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dapplebrush (Aira)
This is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, no stealing or editing please! Part of Universe Snowdusk Appearance Dapplebrush is a dark brown tom with amber-colored eyes. He is brawny and has bushy fur. There are patches of white on his tail, chest, and across his chin. Personality Dapplebrush is kind and strong, though never brags about his incredibly strength. He cares very much for his mate, Snowdusk, though has trouble sorting out his feelings for Ripplefur, Snowdusk's sister. Dapplebrush would never want to hurt anyone, though if Snowdusk was threatened, he would not hesitate to attack. History Shortly after becoming an apprentice, Dapplepaw's parents were greviously injured by foxes and eventually died. He was later adopted by the kind Maplebreeze and Bronzeleaf, who took good care of him and accepted him as one of their own. In his late apprentice years, he met Snowpaw, who was pretty, kind, and funny. Dapplepaw did not realize that he loved her for a while, later believing that she was the right one for him when becoming warriors. His warrior name was bestowed upon him, Dapplebrush, as well as Snowpaw's, who became Snowdusk. He is now mated to Snowdusk, though the dam holding back a tidal wave of drama is about to burst---Ripplefur, Snowdusk's sister, is in love with him. Relationships 'Bronzeleaf (adoptive mother)-' Bronzeleaf adopted Dapplebrush when he was close to becoming an apprentice, after his parents were killed defending apprentices from a badger. She was kind and gentle with him, and told Dapplebrush that she knew that she would not be a replacement for his mother but would always care for him. He eventually accepted her as his mother and feels indebted to her. 'Maplebreeze (adoptive father)-' Maplebreeze had always wanted another kit, and took in Dapplebrush immediately as his own. Both have similar personalities, being kind and respectful, and similar builds, strong and tough. They got along fairly well and Dapplebrush often tries to help his father whenever possible. 'Snowdusk (mate)-' Snowdusk is Dapplebrush's mate, and Dapplebrush cares very much for her. He gets anxious when is away from her and is repeatedly worried when she is late to events, fearing the worst. Though Dapplebrush seems to adore Snowdusk, he deep down is reluctant to have kits with her as though he cannot place it, Dapplebrush is not fully in love with her. 'Ripplefur (sister-in-law)-' Dapplebrush sees Ripplefur as a kind cat and feels sorry for her as she is partially blind and cannot go out in the sun for very long, being an albino. He talks to her often and has a friendly relationship with her though does not know of her secret love for him. If Ripplefur confessed to Dapplebrush, he would be confused and unhappy, as he currently only thinks of her as a friendly acquaintance. 'Sora-' Though Dapplebrush has never met Sora, Snowdusk often speaks of him to Sora, who thinks that he is quite kind and good for Snowdusk. He hopes that the clans can come to a conclusion that will allow Sora to interact with Snowdusk and her family, though doesn't think it will happen anytime soon. 'Rosefade (mother in law)-' Rosefade approves greatly of Dapplebrush and tells him often that he will always have a place in the family. She feels bad for him, as his parents passed away, though is glad that he was raised by two kind and loving cats who knew how to take care of him well. Category:Toms Category:WindClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)